De amor y otros demonios
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: El amor de Ash y Misty se rige por sus propias reglas...Un ABC que tiene reglas propias
1. Chapter 1

**De amor y otros demonios**

**Apatía**

Misty se había ido, y con ella se habían ido las ganas y el entusiasmo de cada batalla, además de la emoción que cada nuevo día debía suponer para él. Misty se había ido, otras amigas habían llegado, pero ninguna de ellas le devolvió lo que ella se había llevado. Misty se había ido llevándose su corazón, y él, ahora todo lo que podía sentir era apatía.

**Balance**

Ash siempre le había dado la importancia debida a cada cosa, todo lo que le rodeaba y conformaba su mundo, le daba estabilidad, y él, consideraba la estabilidad como un elemento importante en la formación esencial de quién sería el mejor Maestro Pokémon algún día. Sin embargo, tras la partida de Misty, ninguna de las cosas a su alrededor parecieron ser las mismas, le era muy difícil recuperar la estabilidad que antes daba por sentada, y su mundo ya no poseía eso que para él era un soporte esencial en su mundo. Sin Misty, su mundo carecía de balance.

**Confort**

Cuando lo vuelve a ver, corre decidida hasta él y se arroja en sus brazos, él la recibe cálidamente, se susurran palabras dignas de cualquier reencuentro digno de telenovela y Misty nota que en los brazos de Ash se siente especialmente confortada.

**División**

Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado en la vida: El reconocimiento de sus hermanas, miles de premios por su excelente dirección en cuanto a los asuntos del Gimnasio se referían, admiradores a montón, y un título que la coronaba como una de las mejores entrenadoras pokémon del mundo entero. Pero no se sentía completa, no, desde que había dejado de viajar con cierto entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Paleta, de cabello negro azabache y cálidos ojos marrón, su corazón ya no estaba con ella, y ella ahora sólo era de si misma, una división.

**Enfermedad**

Ash no sabe de medicina, pero, como todo el mundo conoce sobre las enfermedades crónico degenerativas, por eso, no puede evitar estar en desacuerdo con los libros de medicina al mencionar sólo _esas_ enfermedades. Porque ninguna enfermedad es tan rápidamente invasiva que ni siquiera puedes ver cuando comenzó, ninguna enfermedad es tan cruel como para robarte la cordura llevando a tu persona a límites insoportables, ninguna enfermedad es tan mortífera y bienvenida como el amor.

**Franqueza**

Si le preguntaran a Ash cual fue el momento más estresante de su vida, a su mente acuden miles de batallas a las que se enfrento, y sin lugar a dudad rememorará especialmente las finales de cada torneo que ha vivido. Sin embargo, el momento que le robo completamente el aliento e hizo que su corazón latiera al ritmo de una locomotora era sin duda cuando estando frente a su mejor amiga, sin pensar salió de sus labios la siguiente frase: "Francamente Myst, cuando será el día en que te decidas a casarte conmigo".

**Ganador**

La emoción que sintió al proclamarse campeón y Maestro pokémon de la región de Isshu, no es comparable ni por asomo, con el momento en el que, muerto de los nervios y con la cara roja como un tomate le pidió a aquella jovencita de carácter de los mil demonios, de ojos aguamarina y cabello emulante al fuego que se casara con él, y la respuesta de ella fue, lanzarse a sus brazos para decir "acepto" una y otra vez. Fue la primera vez que Ash se sintió un verdadero ganador.

**Huir**

La ve y lo único que quiere es esconderse, la mira caminar, lejos de él, tal vez ignorando su presencia en aquel lugar; y él lo prefiere así, porque teme a lo que ella le hace sentir, porque teme saber que si tuviese que elegir entre su sueño y ella, su voluntad cedería ante el enorme deseo de estar con ella y jamás separarse de su lado. Por eso cuando la ve, lo único que desea hacer es huir.

**I****ngenuo**

Era obvio, al menos para todos los que habían viajado con él, _aquello_ era demasiado obvio. Pero Ash, que no se enteraba de nada regularmente no había descubierto el porqué Misty era tan indispensable para su vida, ni tampoco por qué cada que la veía sentía aquel nerviosismo que lo hacía actuar como un idiota frente a ella. Todos sus amigos sólo suspiraban y no podían bufar con resignación: "Ash, eres un ingenuo".

**Juntos**

No había montaña tan alta, ni valle escondido, ni río tan profundo que Ash no pudiese atravesar. No había batalla que no pudiese ganar, no había nada que pudiese quitarle la sonrisa de los labios. No mientras supiera que ella siempre estaría con él, no mientras estuviese seguro que, tarde o temprano, volverían a estar juntos.

**Karaoke**

Nadie entendía porque los ojos de Misty expresaban tanta tristeza, la noche de su despedida de soltera, antes de su boda con Gary, nadie entendió por que cuando entonaba su canción favorita, esa de "I will always love you", lloraba, y mucho menos entendieron el por que cuando su mirada cruzó con la de Ash, este comenzó a llorar también.

**L****ujuria**

Cuando lo ve ahí, apostado en la pared, con el cabello tan negro como el ébano, los ojos marrones tan profundos, y aquellas facciones que ahora han adquirido matices adultos que lo único que hacen es aumentar su atractivo, Misty no puede evitar desearlo con una fuerza tal, que llega a hacerla enrojecer terriblemente, y ella sabe que ese apetito voraz que sólo él puede despertar en ella es un pecado, un pecado llamado lujuria.

**M****anía**

Era una locura, soñaba con ella cada noche, y era el primer pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente al levantarse instalándose de manera perenne en su pensamiento. Ella era su obsesión, ella era su manía.

**Nadie**

"¿Alguna vez aceptarás alguna de las tantas citas que te piden Myst?" preguntó la mayor de las Waterflower cuando, por enésima vez en el día, su hermana menor había despachado a uno de sus tantos admiradores amablemente.

"No "respondió la menor apenas inmutándose.

"¿Es que acaso jamás saldrás con nadie Myst?, Necesitas vida personal, por si no te has dado cuenta.

"No saldré con nadie Daisy, así que deja ese asunto por la paz"

La rubia enarcó una ceja con excepticismo.

"En verdad…¿Con nadie?"

"Con nadie" respondió la pelirroja regalándole su más sincera sonrisa a su ceñuda hermana mayor a la vez que su mente se encargaba de completar la frase: _"Con nadie…que no sea __**él**__, claro"_

**Orgullo**

La razón por la que a Misty le costó tanto trabajo admitir que estaba enamorada de Ash, no fue en primera instancia por miedo al rechazo, como después este, ocuparía el primer lugar en su lista de temores, ni tampoco fue que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta desde un principio; la razón principal de que le llevara muchísimo tiempo admitirlo era su orgullo, pues no quería saber que había caído enamorada de un muchachillo que era diametralmente opuesto al hombre que ella imaginaba en sus sueños.

**Perdida**

A los diez años, Misty salió de su casa buscando ser la mejor maestra pokémon de todos los tiempos. Fue también a los diez años cuando un giro del destino la hizo sentirse atrapada en los ojos marrones de otro niño, de cabello negro y un pikachu herido en sus brazos. Misty rememora ese día con una sonrisa en los labios, pues desde ese día hasta ahora, sabe que vive irremediablemente perdida.

**Querer**

Ash siempre quiso muchas cosas. Quería ser entrenador pokémon, quería ser el mejor maestro de todos los tiempos, quería fama, quería fortuna, quería ser un campeón. Y ahora, mientras todos sus amigos le felicitan por haber conseguido todo aquello que se había propuesto, la mira ahí, frente a él, sonriéndole, con sus ojos verde agua brillando de felicidad genuina por él, con su bella sonrisa iluminando cada rincón, y él no puede evitar pensar, que desde el inicio tal vez todo la que ha querido es a ella.

**Continuará…**

**Las ideas me huyeron justo en esta letra, la realidad es que no pensaba publicar esto pero pues pensé que nada tenía que perder, espero publicar las siguientes letras mañana. Esperando que lo disfruten. Nos leemos luego. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ritmo**

Aquella ocasión en que se reencontró con ella, después de años de una larga separación, Ash se encontró sin palabras, perdido en aquellos ojos aguamarina, hipnotizado por aquella sonrisa encantadora, soñándose en algún lugar fuera de ahí, siguiendo tan sólo el ritmo de su propio corazón.

**Sábanas**

Sus cuerpos enredados entre ellos, las siluetas enmarcadas debajo de la sábana que cubre parcialmente su desnudez. Misty observa y escucha con atención la respiración acompasada del muchacho quién se ha rendido finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo y, sonríe levemente. Su primera vez no fue ni por asomo como la soñó, pero ahora sabe que no hubiese deseado que sucediera de otra forma.

**Tarde**

Ash no tiene un sentido estricto de la puntualidad, muchos de sus amigos se preguntan si acaso el joven maestro pokémon sabe siquiera lo que es un reloj. Por eso, nadie se sorprende cuando una muy enojada pelirroja grita desde el atrio de la iglesia al reconocer la silueta de su atolondrado novio arribando a su propia boda. "¡ASH KETCHUM NO TE PREDONARÉ NUNCA QUE JUSTO HOY HAYAS LLEGADO TARDE!"

**Ultimátum**

Misty miraba con enojo reprimido, como el sonriente Ash Ketchum , reciente Maestro Pokémon, entregaba autógrafos a las desinhibidas jovencitas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor sólo para observarlo mientras emitían comentarios por demás atrevidos e impropios que pretendían ser seductores a los oídos del joven entrenador. Todo aquello que pudiese ser soportable para la fúrica novia del azabache, pareció romperse cuando una de las jovencillas, acercándose con descaro al muchacho y sin que este pudiese percatarse robo un beso de sus labios dejando desconcertado al maestro y helada a la pelirroja quién acercándose rápidamente, y con un movimiento de habilidad envidiable, tomó al azabache del cuello y plantó en sus labios un beso hambriento y posesivo; era una advertencia, él era de ella y ninguna más debía atreverse a tocarlo, aquello simplemente era su ultimátum.

**Vivo**

La besaba y sentía que aquello le era indispensable como el respirar, la tocaba y sentía que aquello era como subir al cielo, cada que estaba a su lado, sentía que estaba vivo.

**Whiskey**

Ash supo que algo había cambiado en él, cuando, estando en una cena amical con Misty, ella tomase el vaso lleno de whiskey con delicadeza y elegancia para luego, llevárselo a los labios, beber apenas un sorbo, y volver a depositarlo sobre la mesa; consecuentemente a ello se pasara suavemente la lengua por los labios barriendo con ello las pequeñas gotas de la bebida que habían quedado posadas en ellos; y a él esto le pareciese un ritual-involuntario- tremendamente erótico.

**Xerox**

Misty detestaba los trabajos de oficina, no eran para nada atractivos y por mucho siempre daban que desear, por eso, cuando entró a la Elite Four a trabajar, los primeros días le habían parecido por demás un fastidio, todo lo que había que hacer era papelería que parecía inacabable y un ejercicio de paciencia infinita para soportar a Lance y a su egomanía cada día más creciente al conservarse como cabeza de la organización, por eso Misty detestaba los trabajos de oficina; por que estos limitaban su desarrollo y frenaban la creatividad. Aquel día que se encontraba sacando copias de algún panfleto al que ni siquiera había echado una ojeada y que simplemente cumplía con pasar por la maquina fotocopiadora, no se percato de la presencia silente que se encontraba parado detrás de ella, esperando su turno para usar la máquina de oficina. Esa presencia que desde que ella había llegado a la oficina la miraba, la observaba y la admiraba de lejos, esa presencia que años antes ella hubiese reconocido inmediatamente y que ahora ni topándose diariamente de frente a él todos los días en la oficina parecía notar; No, ella ya no lo notaba, ya no lo conocía, a él, a su gran amigo de la infancia, Ash Ketchum, por que ella había dejado los sueños y las ilusiones de lado cuando había entrado a trabajar para Lance dada la necesidad que tenía de sacar de la quiebra el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, ella ya no lo reconocía por que ahora su atención sólo pertenecía a sus problemas, a su tristeza, y a la monotonía del trabajo, y él, Ash, tragaba en seco y callaba, por que él ya no ocupaba un lugar en la vida de ella, por que su presencia en ese instante aun estando a escasos centímetros de la joven, era para ella tan relevante como la máquina Xerox que utilizaba como si ya todo le diera igual.

**Y**

A veces deseaba odiarla, lo deseaba con tanta que fuerza que, por momentos creía lograrlo. A veces soñaba con olvidarla, y dormía tan profundamente, que en instantes parecía matar su recuerdo. Pero luego, despertaba, o la fuerza se le iba, y sus sentimientos volvían a su cause natural, y la amaba nuevamente, con aquella fuerza inevitable como la de una cascada cayendo desde lo alto de su acantilado, imposible detenerla, irreversible en su curso. Y es que no comprendía por que ella le había jurado amor, cuando aquello se había desvanecido ante otra presencia, ¿Dónde quedaban aquellas promesas que ella había hecho?, ¿En dónde había quedado ella y la verdad de su corazón? A veces sólo deseaba que regresara, con aquella sonrisa, con una explicación sincera, o con una explicación (la que fuera), entonces él la perdonaría y serían felices, tanto como él alguna vez lo soñó.

**Zarzamora**

Ash no gustaba de las mermeladas, por alguna razón que él no había llegado a comprender del todo, aquellas jaleas saborizadas de frutillas, le parecían demasiado dulces, empalagosas, e un regusto difícil de digerir; la opinión del joven maestro cambió cuando Misty le preparó, por su cumpleaños aquel pastel de Zarzamora, que después de una larga charla entre los dos amigos, él pudo probar de los labios de una apenada pelirroja; desde entonces las mermeladas parecían tener un lugar especial entre los sabores y recuerdos preferidos del entrenador.

**¡Uff! Después de una larguísima temporada de no actualizar nada de nada de nada comienzo con este ABC que había dejado inconcluso, me disculpo por la últimas letras, no estaba muy inspirada con ellas** , **por que estoy inspirada con otras ideas que espero subir prontamente, este es el primer pago de una serie de cosas que le debo a mi grandiosísima y fantástica amiga y Beta Reader Le Fleur Noir, quién me ha tenido la paciencia para esperar a pesar de mis múltiples obligaciones que me impedían escribir, ahora sí amiga empezaré a pagar mi deuda contigo. Gracias a todos por leer y en verdad perdonen esta segunda parte, la inspiración se va a donde quiere y nada puedo hacer para contenerla jejejeje.**


End file.
